meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Races of The Holy Kingdom of Cambria
Major Representations Human '(37%) - As is consistent with their nature, humans have found a significant foothold in the societies of Cambria. They represent a major portion of the population, and their social roles range from daily, mundane occupations to the foremost priests in the theocratic Cambrian government. '''Dragonborn '(24%) - The dragonborn are one of the more ancient races of Meredun. They protected the region against the unmitigated evils that ravaged the area before settlements began to arise, or so the legends tell. This, combined with their inclination towards a sincere reverence for the pantheon of gods, allows them to excel in Cambria in a way that other races often are not able to imitate. The dragonfolk are both respected and devout, and it is rare to see any that do not share these traits. '''Half-Elf (20%) - Half-elves have made a name for themselves in Cambria primarily as merchants and diplomats. Many of the high financial offices in the land are occupied by entrepreneurial half-elves, and there is a time-honored tradition in their culture to run the trade networks that help to fund the various churches and clergies across the nation. Despite their natural aptitude towards trade, they are commonly seen in various other sects of society as well. 'Elf '(9%) - The elves have developed settlements for themselves mostly in the northern forests of the Holy Kingdom. Their lifestyle is an oddity to most of the other races nearby, but they are happily recruited to serve in any military or agricultural functions that the regional leaders may need. They make their livings mostly as farmers, but they occasionally make their way into the cities of the nation to trade, explore, or worship. 'Halfling '(6%) - The halflings of Cambria have unfortunately built a reputation for themselves as being untrustworthy and fickle, and their presence, while common, is far from welcome in the major cities in the region. In truth, their wily ways are more rumor than fact, but the inevitable prejudice against them is felt even down to the children. Currently, most halflings attempt to educate themselves, worship diligently, and generally avoid any indication towards the seedy view that the Cambrians have of them. They have so far achieved varying degrees of success. Minor Representations (<2%) 'Dwarf '- Most of the dwarves in the Holy Kingdom are those that have defected (or been exiled) from Ostland, usually in the interest of pursuing a divine path. Cambrian dwarves are hated by those in Ostland, and there has never (officially) been a defected dwarf that was welcomed back to Ostland after making a home in Cambria. To their displeasure, the dwarves in Cambria are rarely welcomed in that nation either, as they are generally suspected of spying or other unsavory predilections. They are usually allowed to ply their meager trades, but they are not burdened with an overabundance of pleasantries while they do it. 'Eladrin '- The wilder regions of Cambria are occasionally populated by powerful eladrin sages and seers. They are mysterious and, some say, deadly denizens of the swamps and forests throughout the mainland of the continent. These particular eladrin coexist with Cambrian society while making a distinct assertion that they do not wish to be a part of it. On the other hand, there are some eladrin who have risen to tremendously powerful ranks in the political system of the Holy Kingdom, and they embrace and are embraced by the theocracy wholeheartedly. While there are opportunities at both ends of the social and financial spectra for eladrin in the region, they rarely occupy any of the space in between.